


Making Eggnog

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Silly, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tells Megan Connor he’ll teach her how to make eggnog from scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Eggnog

Making Eggnog

 

Summary: Jim tells Megan Connor he’ll teach her how to make eggnog from scratch.   
Genre: Implied slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Silly  
Word count: 484 without the recipes at the end. The recipes are separate. 

 

Blair walked into the loft and saw Jim at the stove stirring something and walked in and kissed and hugged him. “Hey lover, how are you doing tonight?”

Megan Connor walked out of the office, that used to be Blair’s room and said, “Well, isn’t this cozy.”

Blair blushed like crazy and said, “I’m so sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to out us especially at this time of year.”

“It’s all right, Chief, really.”

“No, you’re probably ready to kill me. I know how private our lives are to you. I’m just so, so sorry.”

Megan started laughing and said, “Sandy, I figured it out before you got here. I told Jim your room was way too clean to be your old room. I asked him when you had changed the living arrangements. So, there.”

“You figured it out? We left everything the way it used to be in there. What gave us away?” Blair asked. 

“It was too neat, none of your stuff around anymore. You didn’t leave everything in there as I pointed out to Jimbo.”

“What are you doing here, Connor?” Blair asked, suddenly. 

“Jimbo is going to show me how to make homemade eggnog,” Megan said, smiling. 

“While the two of you do that, I’m going to make some ginger cookies. Jim loves them with fresh eggnog.”

“Oh, that sounds good, Sandy. I can help both of you,”

Jim glared at her and said, “No, you’re here to make eggnog and eggnog you shall make.”

“Yes, sir,” Megan said, laughing. 

“Its okay, Megan because the cookies take a couple of hours. You just do your thing with Jim and I’ll busy myself with the cookie baking,” Blair said.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later: 

“The loft smells so good, mates,” Connor said. 

“It does, I have to agree with you,” Jim said. 

“Jimbo, the eggnog was much easier than I had imagined it to be. Thank you for giving me the recipe and showing me how to do it. Now, I just have to make it for my neighbors,” Megan explained. 

“Would you like a ginger snap?” Blair asked, as he handed the plate of cookies to her. 

“Well, of course I want a ginger snap. Thank you. Oh my God, they are heavenly. I need the recipe for these too, please?” Megan asked.

Blair handed her a copy of the recipe. 

“Now, you’ll be all set to impress your neighbors,” Jim said. 

“Thanks, blokes. I need to go and get busy shopping. Tomorrow is the party at the apartment. I’m making these two things. Thanks again, for everything,” Megan said. 

“Drive careful, Megan,” Jim called out. 

“See you at work tomorrow,” Blair said. 

Jim shut and locked the front door and said, “Now, where were we?” He took Blair into his arms and gave him a kiss worthy of many things, including cookies. 

Merry Christmas from Jim and Blair.

The end

~~~~~~~~~~

Homemade Eggnog

2 large eggs  
1 1/2 cups sugar  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
2 quarts milk  
2 tablespoons vanilla extract  
2 cups heavy whipping cream  
ground nutmeg  
1 cup of Rum, spiced or regular

In heavy 4-quart saucepan, with wire whisk, beat eggs, sugar, and salt until blended. Gradually stir in 1 quart milk and cook over low heat, stirring constantly, until mixture thickens and coats the back of a spoon well, about 25 minutes (mixture should be about 170 F to 175 F. but do not boil or it will curdle).Pour custard into large bowl; stir in vanilla extract, 1 teaspoon ground nutmeg, and remaining milk. Cover and refrigerate until well chilled, about 3 hours.

To serve, in small bowl, with mixer at medium speed, beat heavy or whipping cream until soft peaks form. With wire whisk, gently fold whipped cream into custard mixture. Add rum right before you serve. 

Pour eggnog into chilled 5-quart punch bowl; sprinkle with ground nutmeg.

Serving Size: 16.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ginger Snaps

 

1 cup sugar  
1 cup shortening or lard (non hydrogenated)  
2 cups molasses  
1/2 teaspoon vanilla  
2 eggs  
1 cup sour cream   
1 teaspoon ginger  
1/2 teaspoon cloves  
1 teaspoon cinnamon  
1/2 teaspoon nutmeg  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
3 teaspoons baking soda dissolved in a small amount of hot water  
6 cups flour (or more)

 

Cream together sugar and shortening (butter may be used but cookies will spread out more when baked), add molasses, vanilla, sour cream, slightly beaten egg and spices. Dissolve baking soda in just enough hot water to mix; add to dough.

Stir in enough flour to make a soft dough, stirring just until combined.

Cover bowl and set dough aside for one hour in a cool place.

After 1 hour, roll dough out 1/4-inch thick, or slightly thicker, and cut with a large round cutter dipped into flour or cocoa before each cut. 

Lift cut-out cookies gently with a spatula to a greased cookie sheet.

Bake in a preheated 350°F for about 15 minutes or until done.

Cookies should be soft inside.

Spicy Variation: Add 1 tablespoon rum or bourbon, increase cloves and nutmeg to 1 teaspoon and ginger to 1 1/2 teaspoons (very spicy and an acquired taste - use less spices and leave out the alcohol if children will be eating these).

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
